I Won't Give Up
by DaDemonLovesMalfoy
Summary: Adopted story! After Ginny leaves Harry things only get worse. Not only is the VA after him, he must locate Ginny and rescue Draco without getting caught. D/H
1. Reparo can't fix a broken heart

**Title:** I Won't Give Up.

**Chapter:** Reparo can't fix a broken heart.

**Disclaimer: **J.K owns Harry Potter and gang. The first 4 chapters belong to MusicIsLife735 ( I helped a lot with the 3rd and 4th) and I will own whatever is left over! :D

**A/N **I will update this whenever I have time because my main story will be Just Beneath the Skin.

**Now, on with the story!**

"Harry? Mind coming on a walk with me?" my girlfriend Ginny asked me softly.

"Uh, sure," I answered.

I grabbed my wand and a jacket and headed out the door.

"Should've we told Ron and Hermione?" I asked Ginny.

"Haha it's fine, it'll be quick, they're probably upstairs snogging!" Ginny replied.

A few minutes walking toward Diagon Alley, Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned towards me. She grabbed my hand and put it on her heart, her heart was beating fast. Then dropped my hand and stared at me. Her beautiful brown eyes looked sad, and she looked as if she hadn't slept in awhile.

"Something wrong Ginny?"

"It's over Harry, I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry," she whispered into my ear.

And with that she gave me one last tender kiss goodbye and handed me her key to our shared house. Before I could respond she Apparated away.

With that I fell onto the ground; numb. Why? Why am I always alone? I really thought Ginevra Molly Weasley was the one, the one I wanted to grow old with, have a future with. Gone. I had to pull myself together... I had defeated Lord Voldemort for gods sake! I got up and squared my shoulders, and took a deep breath, trying to control my emotions

"I did defeat Voldemort didn't I? This is nothing!" I said to myself, still feeling numb. With that I made a plan.

I decided to walk to Gringotts to take out some Galleons. As much pain I was in, it felt neccesary. I trudged slowly to Gringotts, walked in and went up to the front desk.

"Hello, uhm, I'd like to take out some Galleons," I told the goblin, Shredvine.

"Key please."

I searched my pockets but no key. "Damn," I muttered under my breath

"Accio Gringott's key," I whispered and handed my key to the impatient goblin.

"This way."

I followed Shredvine to my vault: 687. When I looked in I had forgotten how many Galleons I had inherited.

"I'll take out 150 Galleons please," I told the goblin. After I was done in the bank I started walking home.

As I was walking I could feel the burning stares of other witches and wizards and hear my name being whispered amongst them. I suddenly felt so stupid. I quickened my pace and got to the egde of town.

"Accio broomstick," I mumbled to myself, and soon I was flying. I was almost home when I saw a snow white owl barely flying through the air... this owl was extremely injured. "Is that Hedwig?" I mumbled to myself. I flew up in front of the bird and she rammed right into me, when I saw her I noticed her right wing was broken and she was missing quite a few feathers and had a note tied exceedingly tight to her right leg. "Dear God, not you too! Hold on Hedwig, it'll be alright..." I then flew home as fast as I could and busted through the door

"RON! HERMIONE! HELP!" I screamed up the layers of stairs.

"HARRY! Are you alright?" shouted Hermione.

I saw Ron and Hermione come bolting down the stairs, trying to be serious but giggling like children in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop.

"Bloody hell Harry! What happend to Hedwig? Where's Ginny? Harry!" Ron shouts at me, suddenly grave.

When he spoke her name it felt like I had been struck with lighting and my heart ached.

"Earth to Harry!" Hermione snapped her fingers at me.

"Sorry! Ginny, she.. she.. she left me. I don't know where she went. But I was coming back from Gringotts when I saw Hedwig. I don't know what happened to her! Help me please!"

Hedwig looked as if death was near.

Hermione gasped and gave me a tight hug and Ron dropped his head. Hermione took Hedwig, pulls out her wand and mumbled, "This is going to hurt.. Episkey," Hedwig squawks loudly and tries to bite Hermione

"I'm sorry Hedwig!" said Hermione and she mumbles, "ferula" and wraps the bandages around Hedwig.

"Is she going to be alright?" I impatiently ask Hermione.

"Harry, there's a note tied to her leg. I want you to go outside, you too Ron."

"No Hermione! I'm not going to let you get hurt. What if it's cursed?"

"Do you think I'm daft? I'm going to use a counter curse!" she said harshly.

"Fine, but I'm staying here," Ron and I said simultaneously.

I saw Ron slide his hands on Hermione's waist, when Ginny and I were together, it didn't bother me, but now that she's gone it feels like a Cruciatus curse.

"Protego!" Hermione says and takes the piece of parchment off of Hedwig's leg, causing Hedwig to flinch. "Sorry love," she mutters and opens up the scroll. Her eyes widening each second she reads it.

"Harry, no. You can't read this," Hermione says quietly.

"Give it here!" I shout at her, pulling out my wand.

Ron steps in front of her, wand in hand.

"Expelliarmus!" I say to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm really sorry guys. Stupefy!" I say and Ron and Hermione fall to the ground. "Accio letter."

'_**Mr. Potter...**_

**A/N Well? Oh and Shredvine is mine, all mine! WHEE!**

**Whose the letter from? Any guesses? **


	2. Mr Potter

**Title: I won't Give up.**

**Chapter: Mr Potter...**

**Disclaimer: FANfiction. Also most is MusicIsLife735.**

**A/N was originally going to be Harry/Ginny because MusicIsLife735 was writing it but I am going to make it Drarry.**

_**'Mr. Potter,**_

_**How does it feel to be responsible for the deaths of innocent wizards? Nymphadora Tonks **__**and **__**Remus Lupin, mother and father of Teddy Remus Lupin, only a baby. **_

_**You are responsible for causing his parents' death. **_

_**Fred and George, now separated. The latter stuck starting sentences that will never be finished, and finishing those which were never started. Those things happen with magical twins. But you wouldn't know that, would you? You know nothing about the wizarding world.**_

_**Colin Creevey, you're biggest fan. Dead. It was your fault. All your fault. **_

_**You ignore the fact that hundreds of great wizards died for you. Now you will die too. Watch out Harry Potter, Voldemort's Army is coming for you.**_

I stopped reading the letter and it fell from my numb fingers unto the ground, as still as Ron and Hermione.

"Rennervate," I whispered at the couple. Hermione jerked up, as Ron slowly stood upright.

"What the hell Harry!" Ron screamed at me holding Hermione tightly while checking her for injury.

I said nothing, the real pain of losing love finally kicking in. The pain was not only mental but physical as well. I started feeling a burning in my chest and my head started to pound.

"Harry! Is he alright? Hello?" Hermione yelled at me.

Suddenly, everything went black.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

When I woke up I was lying on my bed. I could hear the giggling and snogging noises of Ron and Hermione. What happened? I had to find out who Voldemort's Army was.

How could Ron and Hermione be snogging at a time like this? Not again. This had to have an end, once and for all. I got up and walked into Ron and Hermione's room, surprised to find Hermione asleep in Ron's arm, they were sitting on there bed.

"Ron?"

He looked up at me and put a finger up to his lips, pointing his head to the sleeping Hermione.

"Remember the day when Dumbledore died? Was it my fault? Was it all my fault? Tonks and Remus's death?" I whispered. "Fred...?" He winced at the mentioning of his dead brother.

"Harry. No. You saved so many innocent wizards, if you weren't here to kill You-Know-Who then who would've? You were the boy that lived, the Chosen One, the one that destroyed... V-Voldemort..."

"Ron, did you read that letter? There's an army of Death Eaters coming for me. I'm tired of it. Why can't I just have a normal life." I growled. Ron looked at me accusingly.

"Isn't that what you want? To be in the spotlight? To have everything be about you?" He glowered. I stared at him, mouth agape.

"That isn't what I want at all! How many time have who heard me say I just want to be Harry? How many times?"

"Are you sure? You made my sister live like a common witch in this lousy house of yours! You're loaded! But noooo no money can ever be given to Weasley's."

"Did I not give money to Fred and George! Did I not pay off your parents debts? Did I not pay for the ring you are going to give to Hermione?"

We continued to argue about petty things until Hermione stirred. She took one look at us arguing and whipped out her wand.

"Finite Incantatem." I blinked sluggishly. The anger that had been clawing at my chest was gone.

"I'm going to go check on Hedwig." I mumbled before turning towards the door.

Ron stopped me and enveloped me in a manly hug. He of course would deny it to the death. With one last thank you to Hermione I left.

**A/N oh I tinkered again! Everything after "There's an army of Death Eaters coming for me" is mine! All mine! MWA HA HA! Oh and the stuff about magical twins and the sentence starting and finishing. And colin creevey...and I think that's it...**


	3. An Unbreakable Vow

Title: I Won't Give Up

Chapter: An Unbreakable Vow

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N originally MusicIsLife735's but now it is mine and I will tinker.

When Hermione woke up from my terror filled dreams it was about 8:30 in the morning. We walked downstairs and she began to make breakfast.

"Harry, would you like some eggs and toast?" she asked me.

"A cup of tea will do, please." I replied.

"Something the matter? You two," she said pointing to me and Ron, "normally eat like hogs!"

I frowned emptily. Ever since Ginny left me I felt empty. Was it because she was no longer with me or a bigger factor, like losing the only someone who has loved me unconditionally.

"I hate to bring this up, but where exactly is Ginny?" Ron asked me quietly.

"I don't know... But I have to find her. I have to get her back. Even if she rejects me when I find her." I said boldly.

"You'll get her back Harry," Ron and Hermione both said to me at the same time.

"I really hope so. She means so much to me. I don't really understand why she left me," I said.

"Ha. Women!" Ron snorted and Hermione shot him a look. I laughed and sipped at my tea carefully.

"On top of that what are we going to do about this 'Voldemort's Army?'" Hermione inquired, like I knew she would.

"Well, they are obviously dangerous, but we can't risk getting others help when we confront them." I said, spinning a spoon in my tea.

"We should go to my mum's house today and talk to my dad 'bout it, maybe Ginny'll be there," Ron said smartly.

"Alright," I replied.

As I was about to get up from my chair and grab the Daily Prophet from the counter, Hermione grabs it, walks over to Ron, hands him his breakfast, gives him the paper and a light kiss on the lips. Great. Seeing them snog just made me want to throw up. I was so confused, the anger of her leaving bubbling up inside of me, just waiting to erupt. A dangerous volcano in need of a cool set of arms to embrace it.

Soon breakfast was over and we were off to the Weasleys' house. For some odd reason Ron asked us to use Floo Powder to get there. I didn't bother to ask why, my mind was worrying on other things.

"Harry, stop your worrying, she'll probably be there, now go!" And Hermione shoved me into the fireplace.

When we got there Mrs. Weasley was utterly shocked. "HARRY!" she yelled, then soon, "RON!" and then finally, "HERMIONE" she screamed.

"Is Ginny with you? I don't know where she went," Mrs. Weasley said nervously.

"No Mrs. Weasley, we don't have any idea where she is. We had hoped she'd be here," I said.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, she couldn't have gone far," Hermione said, trying to calm her down.

"Hey Mum, is Dad home yet?" Ron asked his mum.

"He should be home soon Ronald." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Alright, can you tell Dad that we need to talk to him when he gets here?"

"Of course, darling. Why don't you three sit down and have a bite to eat?" Mrs. Weasley offered us. We shook our heads, and explained that we had already eaten.

"We'll be up in my room." Ron said to his mother, leading us upstairs.

"Alright." She responded and went back to cooking.

About half an hour later Mr. Weasley arrived home. Mrs. Weasley proably told him that we wished to speak to him as the first thing he said to us when he came in was,

"Talk to me about what exactly?"

"Oh Dad, thank the gods you're here. Can you, Harry and I talk in my old room?" asked Ron.

"Sure." We walked back in to the room leaving Hermione to keep Molly from worrying.

"Alright here we are," Mr. Weasley said, shooing them inside. "Okay, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ginny's missing and Voldemort's Army is after Harry." Ron explained.

"Well, haven't they always been after Harry?"

"No sir, this_ 'Voldemort's Army'_ seems to be the equivalent to the DA that we had in school," I explained as I took the letter out of my pocket. "They sent me this letter yesterday after Ginny disappeared."

Mr. Weasley examined the letter and then set it down on the bed.

"Harry, do you recognize this writing?"

"No I've never- wait that's Draco Malfoy's writing, but he renounced his Dark ways after I saved him," I said, confused.

"He was lying to you! I told you we couldn't trust a no good son of a-"

"Ron! He made the Unbreakable Vow with me," I growled defensively. I blinked a little in confusion at my actions but Ron and Mr. Weasley didn't seem to notice.

"What exactly was the vow, Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley. I sighed and recalled the memory.

"Mr. Weasley I know what your thinking, but he didn't trick me. The Vow was_ {Draco Malfoy do you renounce your Dark ways? I do. Do you promise not to ever willingly participate in any Dark activities groups and or summons? I do}._-"

"Harry, he could get someone to control his body," Ron interrupted

"You didn't let me finish," I growled. " _'{Do you also promise to not purposely hang around known Death Eater areas so that someone can control you anonymously or otherwise? I do}."_

"So he was forced to write the letter?" Ron asked, confused.

"No, I think they are making him do much more than that," Mr. Weasley said standing and looking out of the bedroom window.

"Like what?" I asked, but Mr. Weasley didn't answer.

"But what about Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Well we should probably check places she could have stayed overnight and places where Death Eaters have been sighted."

"Okay, she could have gone to the Leaky Cauldron, or to Susan's," I said remembering that Susan and Ginny were the greastest of friends.

"There have been Death Eater sightings in Knockturn Alley and at Godric's Hollow," contributed Mr. Weasley.

"Well I'll look at the Leaky Cauldron and Susan's, Harry can look at Knockturn Alley, and Dad, you can go to Godric's Hollow." Ron divided, he being the one with tactical smarts.

"Alright, let's go now," I said. We all went back downstairs to tell Hermione and Mrs. Weasley our plan.

"Oh please find my poor little daughter! She means the world to me." Molly weeped as Hermione patted her shoulder.

"I will find her. I promise." With that I Apparated to Borgin and Burke's.

I walked to the side alley between the stores. I felt someone watching me. I knew I wasn't alone. I whirled around and saw long red hair?

_'No it couldn't have been' _

I headed toward where I had seen it and I looked around to no avail. I was about to leave when I saw it. I wouldn't have spotted it if the clouds hadn't parted the tiniest bit to let the sun reflect off of it.

The bracelet I had gotten for Ginny at Christmas lay in a muddy puddle of water.

**A/N okay I originally helped a bunch with this chapter. And the VOW WAS ALL MINE! Mwahahahahahaha! Oh and the bracelet! **

**Ps as I said this will end up as a Drarry fic now that I have it! BWAHAHA!**


End file.
